deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/Dimitri Petrenko vs Daniel Jackson
Dimitri Petrenko......The companion to Viktor Reznov, and planted the flag of the USSR on top of the Reichstag. VS Daniel Jackson......The sharpshooter in Captain Miller's squad to save Private Ryan. WHO. IS. DEADLIES?????? Dimitri Petrenko Dimitri was born in the Soviet Union in 1923. When he was 19, his city of Stalingrad was invaded by Nazi Germany. Petrenko's squad was pinned down in a fountain and save for him and another soldier named Viktor Reznov they were all massacred. Reznov was a sniper who could not use his sniper rifle due to a missing finger, so he instructed Petrenko in its use. The two fought their way through Stalingrad, and came upon General Amsel, who Petrenko assassinated. The pair were seperated for a few years, until they met again in Seelow heights in Germany. The two fought their way through Germany to Berlin where Petrenko was wounded by a soldier on top of the Reichstag, or German parliamentary building. Petrenko suceeded in planting the flag, but the war wasn't over for them yet. The two were promoted and redployed to the Arctic circle to assist in General Dragovitch's capture of Nova 6. Petrenko came to an unfortunate end when Dragovitch, who wanted to see what the Nova 6 did to humans, had it tested on Petrenko and others. ScopedMosinNagant.jpg|Mosin Nagant Scoped SVT-40.jpg|SVT-40 TT-33.png|Tokarev TT-33 NR-40 Knife.jpg|NR-40 164px-Rgd33 5.png|RGD-33 Daniel Jackson Not much is known about Jackson's pre war life, other than he grew up in Tennessee and was an excellent marksman in his youth. Jackson served with Charlie Company 2nd Ranger Battalion at the time of the D-Day invasion of Normandy. It was here that he demonstrated his sharpshooting skills, taking out two German machine gun positions, and asissting his Commanding officer, Captain John Miller. About a week after D-Day, Jackson was one of 7 men picked by Captain Miller to asisst in the rescue of Airborne Private James Ryan. Along the way Jackson picked off a German sniper by shooting through the sniper's scope, and also helped to take down an MG42 machine gun position. They then found Private Ryan and the men he was with, as they were defending a bridge from the Germans. The squad decided to stay, and help defend the bridge. Jackson was killed in action when a tank spotted him in a bell tower and blasted him away. M1903a4.jpg|M1903A4 Springfield M1 Carbine.jpg|M1 Carbine 250px-M1911A1.jpg|M1911A1 TrenchwKnuckles.jpg|Knuckle duster Pineapple.jpg|Mk 2 frag grenade X-Factors Training: Petrenko-79 Jackson-84 Jackson has the edge here because of his Ranger training, and additional marksmanship training. Combat Experience: Petrenko-87 Jackson-71 Petrenko has the edge here because he fought for years as opposed to Jackson's days. Brutality: Petrenko-97 Jackson-82 Petrenko has the edge here because as a member of the Red Army during WWII, it is very likely he committed unspeakable warcrimes in retaliation to German crimes. Jackson, being a Christian, wasn't as brutal. Marksmanship: Petrenko-79 Jackson-91 Jackson is a phenomenal shot. He pulled off a Hathcock shot, from quite a distance away. Petrenko, while being a good shot isn't the same level as Jackson. Loyalty: Petrenko-95 Jackson-95 Both men are higly loyal to country, and the man next to them. They will die for their brothers in arms if need be. *Battle will take place in a neutral location, a bombed out city next to a forrest. *Both men will be the snipers in the squads they are in. Petrenko and Jackson will use the Mosin Nagant scoped and the M1903A4 Springfield respectively along with a sidearm. The other soldiers in the squads will be using the other weapons. *Voting ends August 23, 2013. Battle: Two Sergeants are leading patrols into a bombed out city. One American, another Russian. The American patrol is coming in through the forrest and the Russian patrol through a dirt road on the outskirts of town. "Hey Sarge," Jackson says to his Sergeant. "Who're those troops coming into town?" "Take a look through your scope and see for yourself Jackson." Jackson peeks through his scope and cannot identify them. "I don't know Sarge. They ain't American though. and they ain't Brits or French either. Maybe Germans in disguise?" "Maybe, drop one of them and see what they do." "Oh my Lord, assist in my aim" Jackson prays as he lines up a soldier in his sights. He pulls the trigger and a .30-.06 round tears through the throat of a Soviet." Jackson:4 Petrenko:3 "Damnitt!!! Where the hell did that come from?" The Soviet Sergeant screamed in his native tounge. As they ducked for cover amidst the sniper fire that wounds another soldier. "I do not know Sergeant," the wounded Soviet answered. "Maybe we've come into contact with the fascists." "Must be it. Petrenko take cover in that bakery and provide covering fire." The soldiers displaced and fought their way towards the center of town. The Americans do the same, and lob grenades while providing covering fire. They manage to kill the wounded Soviet, while also losing a soldier to a shot through the heart. Jackson: 3 Petrenko: 2 Petrenko reloads after that last kill. However the American Sergeant finds him and closes the distance. Petrenko attempts to kill him with his rifle, but the Sergeant is quicker. He knocks it out of Petrenko's hands and unsheathes his knife. Petrenko however is quicker and slices the American's hamstrings and biceps with his NR40. Then he slits his throat and throws him out the window. Jackson: 2 Petrenko: 2 Jackson spots the Soviet Sergeant and delivers a bullet to the brain while speaking the "Hail Mary" just after the Sergeant emptied his Tokarev into an American. Jackson: 1 Petrenko: 1 The remaining snipers displaced and looked for each other, however Jackson found Petrenko first. He lined up his shot, and shot what he thought was Petrenk right through the nose. However this was just a ruse, as Jackson discovered when he went to the body and saw that it was one he already killed. He realized he had been set up and quietly said a prayer while he waited for death, which Petrenko dealt out to him. WINNER: Petrenko Category:Blog posts